elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil (Online)
Anvil is a port city on the coast of the Abecean Sea in the province of Gold Coast, Cyrodiil. The city is under control of the Pirate Queen Fortunata ap Dugal and the Red Sails. Quests Dark Brotherhood Quests Voices in the Dark Word around town is that the legendary guild of assassins the Dark Brotherhood is looking for new recruits in the area. Amelie Crowe is convinced that murder of an innocent is bound to attract their attention. Signed in Blood Side Quests A Profitable Venture Honest Work A family of Dunmer explorers Kireth Vanos and Raynor Vanos have sailed to Anvil by accident. Out of funds for further travel and not accepting charity money, they are eager to find a local job, to save up themselves. Repeatable Quests The Common Good Locations Marked Locations All That Glitters Anvil Ironworks and Tannery Blacksmith Anvil Lighthouse Anvil Lighthouse is situated on a small peninsula southwest of the town, south from the Anvil Wayshrine. Ground level of the lighthouse and a Skeever-infested cellar have been left unlocked. The lighthouse is surrounded by dark rumors. Some vague evidence that the previous family of residents have been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood can be found. Keeper of the lighthouse refused to play along the local mob to sink ships coming into harbor, setting himself up as a target for a contract. Anvil Outlaws Refuge Anvil Outlaws Refuge is a hideout for everybody pursued by the guard, both profiteers and victims of coincidence. One of the entrances to the hideout is just behind the Great Chapel of Dibella and the other - by the western wall of the city near the seashore west of Anvil Wayshrine. Fences Dasra and Mizdabih, moneylender Sybilline Elva, merchant Maereeda and guild trader Syalleth can be found offering their services here. Anvil Repository Anvil Wayshrine Beachside Brokers Beachside Brokers is a warehouses located at the docks of Anvil, west of Where O Wares. Dunmer guild trader Daynas Sadrano can be seen working here. Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics The Dye Job Enrick's Public House Fighters Guild Mages Guild Midnight Riders Mudcrab and Suds Thahiri's Treats The Carved Bough Where O Wares Where O Wares is a warehouses located at the docks of Anvil, east of of Beachside Brokers and west of Laeranir's House. Redguard guild trader Majhasur can be seen working here. Unmarked Locations Anvil Castle Carmalo's House Delvin's House Engara's Hostel Faltonia's House Great Chapel of Dibella Gold Coast Trading Company Laeranir's House Narhag's House Orval's House Senna's House Shodara's House The Prowler Notable items Books *''Anvil Lighthouse Report'' *''Anvil Taxes'' *''Confessions of a Vampire Devotee'' *''Dibella's Mysteries and Revalations'' *''Exposing a Terrible Evil'' *''Field Guide to River Trolls'' *''Glories of the Pirate Queen'' *''Investigator Vale: Shadow Fellows'' *''Mysterious Letter'' *''On Minotaurs'' *''Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast'' *''River Trolls Exterminator?'' *''The Butcher of Bravil'' *''The Lost Fort Faleria'' *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 5'' *''The Wolf and the Dragon'' *''The Wolf and the Pirate Queen'' *''To the Traitor of Saintsport'' Skyshards Services |} Characters |} Generic Characters *Anvil Guard *Courier *Red Sails Archer *Red Sails Blademaster *Red Sails Cutthoat *Red Sails Enforcer *Red Sails Seacaller Enemies *Mudcrab *Red Sails Protector *Skeever Creatures Notable Creatures *Seafoam Generic Creatures *Antelope *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Goat *Highland Wolf *Nixad *Rat *Torchbug Facilities |} Special Bounty Board Gallery Maps Anvil Outlaws Map.png|Map of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Loading Screens Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Appearances * Category:Online: Cities Category:Dark Brotherhood: Locations